


Orange You Ready for a Change

by zorealis



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Discovery, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorealis/pseuds/zorealis
Summary: Clint's first date couldn't have gone better, but why doesn't itfeelthat way?
Relationships: Clint/Emily (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	Orange You Ready for a Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Orange_ prompt for [Sunshine Challenge](https://sunshine-challenge.dreamwidth.org/).

“Of all the gemstones, why did I pick _topaz?_ ” Clint asked the empty blacksmith’s shop. The peachy gleam from the earrings called to Clint. Holding them to an ear while looking in the mirror, the problem was obvious. 

“Bah! These match _my_ hair, but will never go with Emily’s blue hair.” A few tangerine sparks leapt from the forge in response to Clint’s frustration. Tonight would be their second date after the Grampleton faire last week. This time Clint wanted to show Emily that she didn’t always need to take the lead.

Emily had clearly been interested at the faire. As the saffron light of midsummer dusk crept into the ferris wheel cab, Clint had been unable to transmute a lifetime of awkward fumbling into action in that moment. As it turned out, it wasn’t necessary. 

Emily had exclaimed, “Look down there!” Clint remembered leaning towards Emily to look, but instead being met with her smiling face. Momentum carried Clint’s face forward just as Emily had planned. The resulting kiss had been amazing. Yet Clint couldn’t help feeling something was wrong. It was exciting to no longer be alone; Clint’s body had certainly been excited. But something was still missing.

There had also been the image of Emily kissing another woman. It had felt like the most inappropriate thought possible in the moment. _Maybe this is just what happens to guys once they have someone to be physical with, right?_ The thought seemed to come out of nowhere. Clint’s face immediately grew warm even with the heat of the forge nearby.

Clint thought of the new farmer in town, _What was it you said? Treat women the same as men._ It _had_ been good advice, but also a good reminder. Clint had been a misfit as a kid, but had always tried to stand up to the boys that harassed girls. Tracing the handle of a hammer with a finger Clint said to the forge, “But you made sure to beat that out of me didn’t you, Dad?”

As if offering a reply, the forge belched out orange flame. Narrowly avoiding a burn, Clint still lost a large patch of arm hair. Rubbing the hairless spot, Clint tried to think about the last time touch felt like this. _Blacksmithing might not have been the only thing you forced on me, Dad._ The copper light of the early evening reflected in the razor blade as it found its way along every curve of Clint’s arm, removing the rough hair and revealing smooth skin underneath. Eyeing the earrings once again, Clint realized a change is coming. When it does, would any woman be happy with it?


End file.
